Cross My Heart, Swear To Cry
by sforzando
Summary: Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. What if Inu Yasha had a reincarnation from Kagome's time? What if Kagome brought him back in time? Would it be a love square?
1. Beginning

::=thought  
  
::Kikyo. Sometimes I wonder about her. Well, then again sometimes I wonder about myself. I've seen her heal her enemies, showing them love, sympathy. but at the same time, I've seen a raging hatred emanating from her. A hatred for Inu Yasha, the one she loved. If I'm her reincarnation, then why are we completely different? It's like our soul was split in two: I got the better side and she got the bitter side.::  
  
Kagome looked up into the sky and blinked. She walked briskly down the city streets, snow drifting down from a dull grayness.  
  
"I wonder if Inu Yasha has a reincarnation too, someone in my time." Kagome crossed her arms, closing her eyes.  
  
She suddenly crashed into someone, knocking him and her down onto the sidewalk. "Itai! Oh I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and-"  
  
A grunt came from a rough yet familiar voice. Kagome only caught a glimpse of the male figure as he scrambled up and walked briskly away.  
  
::The roots of his hair were white, but the ends were black.. and that voice, I've heard it before.:: Kagome stood up. "Wait!" The words escaped her lips before she could think. "Wait! Hey!" She pushed her way through the crowd and saw another glimpse of the man, although now she could tell it was a boy well in his teenage years. A spark of shock ran through her body as she gasped. ::The voice... the hair.:: "INU YASHA!"  
  
The boy stopped and turned to look at her. "Are you a stalker or something? My name is Yuki, YUKI, not Inu-whatever."  
  
Kagome stared. He didn't have fangs, claws, yellow eyes or dog ears. But then again, who does in modern day Japan? He looked exactly like Inu Yasha did whenever he transformed into his human form.  
  
He clenched his hand into a fist. "Hey, are you gonna stare all day? I know you can't resist my good looks but please, do me a favor and LAY OFF."  
  
::Well, that's for sure. He has that conceited personality of the one and only Inu Yasha.:: "Why is your hair white at the top but black at the bottom?" Kagome reached to touch it.  
  
Yuki backed away. "I was born that way."  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you!" Kagome huffed her chest and glared at him. "But, can you come with me Yuki, I need you to answer some questions..."  
  
"Crazy." Yuki muttered as Kagome took his hand and pulled him along to her house.  
  
Kagome brought him into her room. She dug in her book bag for a while.  
  
She threw back her hair, her cheeks rosy in frustration. "Pah, here it is." She held the bottle of the Shikon Jewel. "Do you recognize this?" She handed it to Yuki.  
  
He fingered the bottle. "Well." He muttered. "It's not something I can name off the top of my head but it feels so."  
  
"So what?" Kagome took his hand firmly.  
  
"So familiar." Yuki grasped her hand and stared into her eyes. He suddenly slapped it. "HA! PSYCHE! You think I recognize this piece of shit? You're as stupid as they get!" Yuki threw back his head in laughter.  
  
Kagome snatched her hand back and rubbed the wound. ::I'm not giving up that easily Mr. Yuki!::  
  
"Stupid girl. You brought me all this way for nothing!"  
  
"I'm not done with you yet." Kagome crossed her arms.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"YES, YOU ARE!" Yuki jumped up and marched to the door.  
  
There was only one thing Kagome could do, and it was by instinct. "SIT!"  
  
Yuki fell face-flat onto the floor.  
  
::It is his reincarnation.. it is Inu Yasha!:: Kagome clasped her hands together. "Now onward to the well."  
  
Kagome grabbed her bicycle and bow and arrows. Yuki was still rubbing his face and groaning. "How the hell did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know hell what."  
  
"Oh. the 'sit' part. You'll learn my doggy friend, you'll learn..."  
  
"Doggy!? I've heard homie dawg, oppa dawg, but doggy!? Feh..."  
  
Kagome led him to the well. "Well, hop in. The portal awaits."  
  
Yuki stared down into the dark, black well. ::Why the hell am I even here? Maybe I should just go home. In fact, that's what I'm gonna do.:: "Sorry Kagome, but I'm out."  
  
Kagome gasped and looked at him with widened eyes. "This proves it once and for all."  
  
"Proves what?"  
  
"That you're Inu Yasha!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"You knew my name. I never told you what it was."  
  
Yuki looked at her. She was crazy, but maybe she had a point.  
  
  
  
A/N: mah first inu yasha.. u like or no? review or I wunt continue.. **most ov u prolly wunt care... but anyhoo.** if I do continue, ill have yuki fall in love with kagome, meet inu yasha and the rest of the gang, meet kikyo, and have lingering feelings 4 her. Then it'll b a love square: inu yasha, kagome, kikyo and yuki. 


	2. Befriended

I apologize for the EXTREMELY late update.... skoolwork, yada yada yada.... yea, i no you're prolly sick of excuses like these from all the other authors.... but anyhoo i made the chapter extra spiffy long. Hope u like. Oh yes, i thank all of the reviewers: Roganu-chan, Kitten05, BlueWingPuppy, Aki-chan, Jennifer, Sara, angeredfairy, Animaniac Girl, xsdfdsf, Landlady Inka, Dan, Alexandris Roses, InuMiko, and the unnamed reviwer. And once again, I apologize!  
  
  
  


"Jump in." Kagome pointed towards the well.

Yuki climbed onto the edge of the well. "If I die, I swear I will come back and haunt you."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Does it... hurt?" Yuki had a hint of fear in his eyes. "Where does this portal lead anyway? Is it easy to get back here? Will it really...kill me?"

Kagome's eye twitched at his stupid and annoying questions. She pushed him in and jumped in soon after. ::He sure doesn't have Inu Yasha's bravery...::

Yuki shielded his eyes from the blinding sun as he crawled out of the well. "Where's the temple? Where's the shrine? Hey, where the hell is the city!?" He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Welcome to feudal Japan my friend." Kagome whispered in his ear.

Yuki blushed at her closeness. "Feudal huh? Interesting..." 

"Sure... But it isn't, familiar, at all?"

"No..."

Kagome took his hand. "Here, follow me." 

Yuki sighed as he was dragged along a forest-like terrain. Kagome led him to the tree that Inu Yasha was pinned to for fifty years.

"Well, do you remember this?" She pointed at the tree. 

Yuki raised his eyebrow. 

"Um, think odd pink jewel, arrow, spell... betrayal... dead girl... Kikyo..." Kagome made a pattern in the dust with her shoe.

"Uh, no." Yuki crossed his arms. "Doesn't ring a bell."

::Well, it's not like I remembered anything either when I first came here, and I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo. I guess I should just give it time.:: Kagome kept staring at the ground. ::How else can I make him remember??::

"Um... sit." Kagome gestured toward the ground but watched as Yuki fell face-flat once again. "Woops, sorry Yuki. I didn't mean it like that." Kagome laughed nervously as Yuki swore and cursed.

"Explain how the hell you can do that to me!" Yuki yelled.

"Well... Inu Yasha had a rosary bounded to him by a spell and whenever I said 'sit'... well you know the rest..." ::I guess the spell was passed on to his reincarnation.:: 

"What does this Inu Yasha guy have to do with me anyway?"

"Like I said, you're his reincarnation!" Kagome exclaimed.

"And what proof do you have!?"

"The 'sit' part." Kagome smiled crookedly as she watched Yuki face the familiar punishment.

"Quit it!" Yuki stood up, flushed with anger.

"Okay, okay... but you have to answer my questions.. truthfully." Kagome eyed him suspiciously.

Yuki sighed. "Shoot."

"Kikyo, does she sound familiar at all? Sango? Shippou? Miroku? Naraku? Sesshomaru?" Kagome watched him with pleading eyes. 

"No."

"I said TRUTHFULLY." Kagome glared.

"I am being truthful!" Yuki retorted.

"Well, are you sure you don't recognize this??" Kagome held out the fragments of the Shikon Jewel once again.

"Um..." Yuki reached out to hold it. 

Kagome leaned in closer to him, watching as he examined the jewel.

Yuki looked down at it intently. ::I feel a sadness, a pain emanating... why is it so damn familiar? I think I do know something about this... my mom... she-:: 

"KAGOME, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE YOU DOING!!!!????" Inu Yasha screamed hysterically and snatched the Shikon Jewel away from Yuki's grasp. "AND WHO THE HELL IS HE!?" Inu Yasha stepped between the two, perhaps jealous at their closeness.

"Inu Yasha..." Kagome smiled apologetically. "Yuki... this is the infamous Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha, this is Yuki, a guy that I met on the street half an hour ago." Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and brought her back near the well.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT ME!" Inu Yasha was fuming. 

"LIKE I SAID, I MET HIM ON THE STREET HALF AN HOUR AGO!!!" Kagome shot back.

"WHY IS HE HERE!?" Inu Yasha glared at her.

"Doesn't he look remotely familiar?" Kagome looked up at him.

"I didn't really get the chance to look at him, he's just another worthless human."

"Don't insult yourself like that." Kagome muttered. 

"What did you say!?" Inu Yasha stared.

"If you bothered to look at him... oh let's see, how should I put this? HE'S YOUR REINCARNATION!..."

Inu Yasha was speechless, but suddenly burst out in laughter. "You," *snicker snicker* "you think THAT h-h-human is my reincarnation!?" Inu Yasha wiped the tears forming on his eyes from laughter.

"Yes..." Kagome glared at him.

Inu Yasha laughed louder. "Feh! A pathetic wimp like him?" Inu Yasha regained his regular posture. "You're sinking down real low if you think that a HUMAN, especially THAT human, is my reincarnation."

"But he is!"

"Bah!"

"Why don't you believe me!? He IS!" Kagome insisted.

"Liar." Inu Yasha turned away.

"Baka."

"Liar."

"Baka."

"Liar."

"Baka."

"Liar."

"Baka."

"LIAR!" Inu Yasha put his hands over his ears and smiled. "La la la, I can't hear you!"

"Grr...." Kagome smacked the back of his head. "OSUWARI!" She smirked, watching him fall onto the ground. "That's what you get for arguing with me."

"DAMNIT KAGOME!" Two voices screamed at once. 

"Oh crap... it's not just Inu Yasha it affects... it affects Yu-" Kagome twiddled her thumbs.

Yuki stomped grumpily out of the forest."WHAT THE HELL DID I DO THIS TIME!!!??? STAND AROUND PATIENTLY WAITING FOR YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND TO FINISH ARGUING!? WHAT A CRIME!!" Yuki was in her face with the same familiar anger Inu Yasha previously exhibited. 

"Gomen, gomen nasai Yuki!" Kagome clasped her hands together and bowed sympathetically. "It was meant for Inu Yasha..."

"What exactly did you mean by 'boyfriend'!? Get it straight pal, we're NOT together." Inu Yasha glanced at Kagome and frowned.

"Just SHUT UP!" Yuki yelled and marched to the well. "GOODBYE KAGOME, GOODBYE INU YASHA, GOODBYE FREAKY FEUDAL PLACE!"

"SIT YUKI!" Kagome screamed. And almost magically, it was only Yuki that fell faceflat. ::I get it now... I just have to say one of their names...::

Inu Yasha scratched the back of his head, trying to ignore the bitter yelling between Yuki and Kagome. "Well ANYWAYS, where's Shippo, Sango and Miroku?"

"Dunno. Sango told me the other day that all of them would be gone for about a week. She wouldn't say why." Kagome shrugged.

"So I'm stuck here with you and... him..." Inu Yasha shuddered. "Perfect."

Kagome sighed. "Well, why don't you two get acquainted... It's getting dark and I should go get some firewood..." She slinked into the forest. 

~*-SILENCE-*~

"Well.... hi... Inu Yasha was it?" Yuki scratched the back of his head, trying to break the ice.

"Yea...what's it to you?" Inu Yasha huffed.

"I AM you." Yuki retorted.

Inu Yasha changed the subject. "So Kagome just took you randomly off the street huh? That sounds like something she would do."

A grunt and a rustle came from the bushes. Kagome was hiding and listening to their every word.

"So what's that sword you got there?" Yuki examined the Tetsaiga.

"It's called Tetsaiga. Never EVER touch it." Inu Yasha crossed his arms.

"Uhuh, whatever."

"Mmmmhmm..."

"Yep."

"Yea..."

"Uhuh."

"Mmmmhmmm..."

*Grunt.*

*Sigh*

*Cough.*

Kagome sighed inaudibly. ::That worked well...:: She walked back. "Well boys, let's eat... and sleep." She dumped the firewood in front of them. 

Dinner was quiet and Inu Yasha fell asleep soon after. 

Yuki stared at the fire, feeding it now and then with sticks. Kagome watched him with a quiet eye.

"Pretty interesting day, huh Yuki?" Kagome crawled next to him.

"Yep." Yuki kept staring at the fire.

"Well... I guess we were never really formally introduced... So hi I'm Kagome." She held out her hand with a half-smile.

"Hi......." Yuki raised an eyebrow and shook her hand hesitantly. 

Kagome sighed. ::Wow, some conversation...:: "So... you're in high school?"

"10th grade."

"Oh, cool. I'm in 9th."

"That's um, pretty nifty."

Kagome eyed a thin silver necklace Yuki was wearing and fingering. "That's a pretty necklace you got there. Can I see it?"

Yuki took it off and handed it to her. "It was from my mom... before she... well, um died..."

"I'm sorry Yuki... It must have been awful..." Kagome looked down.

"It's alright, she had cancer. I try not to think too much about it."

"My dad died from cancer too..." Kagome said suddenly. "I kinda know how you feel."

"Well, my dad....after my mom died.... he..." Yuki stopped himself. 

"What about him?" 

"He...I...." Yuki mentally slapped himself. "Eh, nevermind, it's personal."

"Oh, okay." Kagome looked down. ::Maybe I'm intruding in his private life now...:: "Sorry."

"It's alright..." Yuki looked into her eyes. "Kagome.... Did-did you ever get the feeling, like when you're dad was in the hospital, of the world like collapsing and you being alone, right in the middle of all of it?"

::Strange question...:: "No, not really..." Kagome stared back intently. "You're never really alone Yuki. As long as you have friends and something to live for."

"Psh, only if you're a princess in happily ever after."

"You have friends, don't you?"

Yuki was silent and looked away.

"Yuki...You know that I'm your friend, right?" Kagome scooted closer to him.

"We only met today!" Yuki cocked his head to the side.

Kagome giggled. "Yea, but can't I still be your friend?"

"Sure.... whatever floats your boat."

Kagome changed the subject and stared up into the stars. "They're sure pretty tonight." She hugged her knees.

"Okay, now you're changing this into a stereo-typical romance scene." Yuki smiled crookedly.

Kagome laughed. "Reject your father and refuse his name. Or if you will not, just swear to be my love, and I will no longer be a Capulet!"

Yuki chuckled. 

"Hey... that was the first time I've seen you laugh..." Kagome grinned.

"Hey... you're right..."

Kagome cleared her throat. "Well, since we're gonna be here awhile, I thought you needed to know that I have a thing for... well, Inu Yasha..."

Yuki became silent once again.

"You have anything to share...?" Kagome crossed her arms.

"Do I have to?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"I JUST TOLD YOU ONE OF MY DEEPEST DARKEST SECRETS!!"

"Hmm, so showing and telling are we? Let's see..you might wanna know that...I... uh...hmmm...I attempted suicide once." Yuki said lightly.

Kagome shivered. ::It was disturbing, but at least he was opening up to her.:: She put her head on his shoulder and was silent the rest of the night.

Yuki blushed.. ::It doesn't bother her? It's like she sees me for who I am, not for the crap that I've done in my life. She makes me feel like I'm at home. I'm spitting out my life story, my problems to her, yet we just met today. There's something about her...::   
  


~*Morning*~

Inu Yasha yawned and stretched. "Kagome-" He stopped dead when he saw her leaning asleep on Yuki. His fists clenched and unclenched unconsciously. 

::Self-control... self-control... breathe... BAH DAMNIT!:: "KAGOME, WE'RE LEAVING!" Inu Yasha yelled as he walked off.

"Eh?" Kagome stirred but refused to get up.

"Having too much fun with Yuki eh?" Inu Yasha growled.

Kagome blushed furiously and jumped up. "It's none of your business!"

Yuki rubbed his eyes. "You know, you all need to SHUT UP! Can't you see people trying to sleep here!? I mean-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!???????" Yuki jumped up and down, pointing at a figure in the sky.

Inu Yasha looked up. "Naraku..." He muttered. "Kagome, stay behind me."

"Well, if it isn't my dear friend, Inu Yasha." Naraku smiled slyly. "And I see you brought a new friend." He nodded towards Yuki. ::He looks exactly like Inu Yasha... hmph, makes me wonder...::

"Enough talk!" Inu Yasha drew out his Tetsaiga. "Let's see if you're as bad a fighter as you were last time."

"Now, now, you shouldn't speak to your superiors like that!" He released numerous blasts of poison at Inu Yasha.

"Feh!" Inu Yasha blocked the attacks with Tetsaiga and charged at Naraku with full speed. The sound of the swords clashing and flashes of light as the swords collided filled the gray morning.

Kagome turned to look at Yuki, whom was scared out of his wits. "Yuki, how are you holding out?"

"...." Yuki coughed.

Naraku looked up from his battle and glanced at Yuki. ::Might as well destroy the weakest one while there's still the chance.:: "Playtime's over kid!" Naraku knocked Inu Yasha aside with a single spray of poison. "You..." Naraku looked at Yuki and smiled. "Die..."

"WHAT!?" Yuki froze in place and watched in slow motion as Naraku prepared his death.

"Yuki!" Kagome screamed and scrambled to help. ::What am I thinking? There's nothing I CAN do! Poor Yuki, I'm such an idiot for bringing him here.:: She jumped and took the attack, falling to the ground unconscious. 

"Kagome..." Yuki fell to his knees and reached to touch Kagome. ::She risked her life for me..................why...?::

"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha screamed, recovering from his blast. "Naraku...ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Inu Yasha ran with great speed, raising his sword and piercing it through Naraku's back.

The blood freely flowed out from the wound in scarlet cascades. It glimmered as each droplet hit the puddle on the ground. For a moment, Naraku froze, his eyes widening. He put his hand over the wound and looked at the blood, deciding to retreat.

"That wasn't very smart." He smiled suspiciously and left with a greater hatred for Inu Yasha than ever before...

~~~~~*****Sometime later during the night*****~~~~~~  
  


Kagome groaned and rubbed her head. "W-what happened?"

Inu Yasha rushed to her side. "You're awake!" He exclaimed with a sense of relief. 

"W-where's Yuki? Is he okay?" Kagome struggled to sit up.

"I'm fine... Kagome..." Yuki appeared out of the dark and knelt besides her. 

"Don't move, you were poisoned." Inu Yasha muttered, glaring at Yuki. "Maybe if a certain SOMEBODY didn't stand there like a donkey-"

"Stop blaming him Inu Yasha." Kagome defended.

"I-I'm sorry, Kagome... He's right, it is all my fault." Yuki bowed his head apologetically.

Inu Yasha huffed and walked off.

Yuki waited for Inu Yasha to walk out of sight before he spoke. "Kagome... why did you do that for me?" He asked quietly.

"Did you think I would let you get killed? Like I said, we're friends and friends do things for friends." Kagome smiled weakly.

Yuki fell silent. ::Kagome...::

Kagome felt a sharp pain from the wound and winced.

"You okay?" Yuki reached his hand out to help.

"Fine..." Kagome said quickly. She lay back down and closed her eyes. ::Maybe sleep will wash away the pain...:: 

Yuki watched her, the glow of the fire dancing across her face. For a moment, his heart leapt. "Thank you Kagome, my friend." Yuki smiled.

  


It'd be interesting to have a cover illustration for this fic. If anyone would or knows anyone who would be interested... please email me. blinknlifehousexxx@email.com Merci beaucoup! 


End file.
